blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Parting of the Ways (TV story)
The Parting of the Ways 'is the thirteenth and final episode of the first series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Russell T. Davies, directed by Joe Adhearne and featured Christopher Eccleston as the Ninth Doctor and Billie Piper as Rose Tyler with John Barrowman as Jack Harkness. Overview To be added Synopsis Rose Tyler has seen danger and wonders alongside the Doctor, but now their friendship is put to the test as Earth plunges into an epic war. With the Human Race being slaughtered, the Doctor is forced into terrible action. Will the time-travellers ever be reunited? Plot On the leading saucer of the fleet, the Daleks interrogate Rose, demanding she predicts the Doctor's course of action. Rose refuses to cooperate when the Dalek detect the TARDIS approaching and launch missiles at it. Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor and Jack detect the incoming projectiles and manage to raise shielding using the tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator as the missiles hit. With their defenses still up, the TARDIS materialises around Rose and the closest Dalek on the saucer. Once it's fully landed, Rose ducks as the Dalek fires and Jack destroys it with the modified defabricator gun. Upon examing the Dalek's remains, the Doctor sadly muses that the Time Lords' fate was hereby for nothing since the Daleks obviously survived the end of the Time War. Leaving the TARDIS, the Daleks fire at the travellers only for their shots to be blocked by the extrapolator shield. Taunting the Daleks by playing into their fear of him, the Doctor demands to know how they survived the Time War; his question is addressed by a low, intense voice, "They survived through me...". The source of the voice is presented as a gargantuan Dalek dome, enthroned by a trio of armored panels and the mutant visible below; the Doctor introduces his companions to the Emperor of the Daleks. The Emperor explains that his ship survived the end of the Time War and fell back through time wherein the surviving Daleks spend centuries hiding and watching the development of the Earth, secretly taking humans and harvesting their genetic material to create a new army of Daleks. Upon hearing this, Rose utters to herself that these Daleks are technically half-human; the Daleks outcry at what they deem a blasphemous slur. The Emperor declares that all human qualities had been purged and that all Daleks bred are pure, proclaiming themselves be the God of all Daleks; his army then lapses into a bout of worship. Seeing that their own creation and, thus, existence has driven them to insanity and is now fueling their hatred, the Doctor realises that these Daleks are more dangerous than ever before and ushers his companions back into the TARDIS while the army scream and fire at him from outside. Returning to Floor 500 of the Game Station, the male and female programmers had had their warnings ignored by the Earth for their ceasing transmissions and Lynda, who had refused to evacuate and leave the Doctor, tells him that everybody else aboard the station is trapped on Floor 000, including Rose's The Weakest Link competitor Roderick, who is asking for his prize money. After cutting out the transmats so the Daleks can't be aboard, the Doctor starts ripping apart the computer terminals to construct, to Jack's shock, a Delta Wave, a wave of pure energy that would burn out the brains of everything in it's transmission range; however, with only twenty-two minutes to build up a charge that would ordinarily require three days, the Doctor is forced to hurry. While the Daleks descend on the planet with orders to purify it, Jack uses the extrapolator to set up a forcefield covering the top six floors to give the Doctor more time, before rounding up everybody willing to fight the Daleks when they arrive with bullets able to penetrate their casings from Floor 500. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose work on the Delta Wave. Rose wonders if the Doctor can use the TARDIS to travel back in time and prevent the entire situation from happening, knowing he couldn't. Conversely, the Doctor offers to take Rose away in the TARDIS and allow events to take their course, knowing she wouldn't. Observing the time needed to power the Wave, the Doctor is forlorn but immediately brightened when he recalls Rose's suggestion of crossing his own timeline, charging into the TARDIS. Leaving Rose holding a lever at the console, the Doctor tells her to wait while he powers up the station. Running back outside, the Doctor suddenly stops in his tracks and turns back to face the TARDIS with Rose still inside waiting for his signal. Face dropped, he draws his sonic screwdriver and remotely starts the TARDIS' engines; Rose thumps on the door from the inside as the ship vanishes and the Doctor returns to work. As the TARDIS flies through the time vortex, a hologram of the Doctor appears behind Rose in the control room declaring that Emergency Program One has been activated by the arising of a situation in which he is highly likely to die and that the program will return Rose home before the TARDIS shuts down so as to not fall into possession of the enemy. The TARDIS lands back on the Powell Estate in 2006 just as the Doctor's message concludes; Rose tries desperately to make it return to the Game Station but to no avail. Mickey arrives outside, having heard the TARDIS land and comforts a tearful Rose. Back in the Game Station, Jack, having realised Rose got sent home, asks the Doctor if the Delta Wave will be completed in time when the Emperor Dalek opens communications and taunts the Doctor with the fact that if he finishes and actives the Delta Wave, he'd be destroying every living thing in it's path, both human and Dalek. Knowing that the transmission range covers the entire planet below, the Doctor is left to decide whether the population should die as humans or live as Daleks. With Jack's reassurance, the Doctor continues work but is shocked to learn, when he asks, that the appearance of 'Bad Wolf' across all of his recent travels weren't the work of the Daleks. Back in the past, Rose meets with her mother Jackie and Mickey in a chip shop, upset that there's nothing she can do to help. Jackie and Mickey insist that she tries and gets on with her life, but she argues that her life was made better by the Doctor and learning to fight for what's right and not give in before running out in tears. Jack stations Lynda on the observation deck with a modified terminal to monitor the Daleks' progress while she is safely secured by a bulkhead that should keep them out. Suddenly, the fleet appears beside the station and the Daleks aboard come swarming from the saucers towards the station. In the 21st Century, Mickey continues to try and persuade Rose to try and move on from the Doctor when she spots the words 'Bad Wolf' scrawled in giant letters on the ground, and other mentions of it all around her. Taking it as a link between her and the Doctor, Rose runs back to the TARDIS for another attempt to help him escape. The Daleks besiege the station from floor 494, as predicted, and everybody covers behind handmade barricades as they approach. Rose tells Mickey that for the TARDIS to make a return journey, they need to break into the compartment of the console housing the Heart of the TARDIS to restart the engines; seeing that she is set in her ways, Mickey agrees to help her. Lynda watches the Daleks move through the station, overriding the automated defenses. They encounter the first wave of fighters, but the bullets just dissipate against the shielding on the Daleks' casing and they kill them all. Mickey attempts to pull the panel over with his car, having chained it to a lever but they failed to pry it open. The Daleks make it to Floor 495 where the Anne-Droid from The Weakest Link is stationed; it manages to destroy three Daleks but gets it's head shot off by a fourth. Lynda watches the army take flight in the ventilation shaft, but a party starts heading downwards. To the terror of everybody hiding, the Daleks swarm Floor 000 and massacre everybody; Lynda shuts off the comms as they all scream and breaks down in tears. Jackie sits with Rose in the TARDIS in her own attempt to try to get her to walk away, but she still persists, claiming that her dad Pete would admire her attempts. To Jackie's shock, she then tells her about the Doctor taking her back to 1987 where she met Pete on the day he died and Jackie runs out of the TARDIS, overwhelmed. In the future, the Doctor makes progress on the Delta Wave while Lynda watches the Daleks head down to the planet and bomb entire continents, to the delight of the Emperor Dalek. Jack has everybody on Floor 499 await the Daleks with the barricades ready and the forcefield at maximum. Meanwhile, Rose starts to consider taking Mickey and Jackie's advice but Mickey suddenly refuses to let her give up and walk away and, while they try to figure out how else to open the console when Jackie arrives in a heavy-duty lorry she acquired by calling in a favour, having decided that Rose was right about her father and opted to help her. The Daleks make it to the barricades and everybody opens fire; the female programmer manages to take out one of the Daleks' eyestalks but is immediately shot and killed. The male programmer, overwhelmed with grief and anger exposes himself to fire wildly at the Daleks before he too is killed. As the Daleks overcome the barricade, a pair of Daleks find Lynda in the observation deck and start cutting their way in. However, they fail to break inside when four more Daleks appear outside the window and shoot out the glass, exposing her to the vacuum of space, killing her. As the last man alive, Jack hurries to Doctor to finish his work. Chaining the lorry to the console, Mickey is successful in ripping the panel open. As Rose stares into the heart, golden energy starts flowing into her eyes; before Mickey or Jackie can get to her, the TARDIS doors slam shut, and stream bright light comes soaring from the windows as it dematerialises and the ship races back through the vortex with more and more energy coursing into Rose. Jack is soon backed up against a wall and out of ammo when he is pinned by three Daleks and shot dead. As soon as the Doctor primes the Delta Wave, the Daleks surround him. He gives them one last offer to stand down, but the Emperor taunts him again, dubbing him 'the Great Exterminator'; the Doctor challenges him with his hands on the lever to activate the Wave but can't bring himself to do it. Conceding the Daleks' victory, the Doctor readies himself for death when, to his shock, the TARDIS appears behind him. The doors open and golden light from inside floods the control room when Rose appears before the Doctor. He is horrified by her actions, telling her that she stared into the time vortex, something nobody should ever see. A Dalek tries to exterminate her, but she blocks it's blast with her bare hand and forces the energy back inside the barrel. She proclaims herself ''to be the Bad Wolf, a pre-destined creation of her own making caused by sending the words back through time to lead her to this moment. Using the power, Rose reduces the entire Dalek fleet, including the Emperor, to atoms. The Doctor tells her to let go of the power, but she tells him she can't, restoring everybody lost in the battle to life. The power of the time vortex starts to burn Rose out and, acting on her plea, the Doctor absorbs the energies into himself with a kiss and Rose collapses, unconscious. Resting her down, the Doctor releases all the power back into the TARDIS. Jack, just resurrected, examines the remains of the Daleks that killed him before running to the control room, arriving just in time to watch the TARDIS leave without him, stranding him in the future. While the TARDIS flies through the vortex, Rose awakens on the floor of the control room, unable to remember what just transpired. The Doctor observes his hand glowing with subtle golden energy and wistfully talks about all the places he could've taken Rose to as he is. Suddenly, he reels back in agony and explains that extracting the time vortex energies from Rose significantly weakened him and is currently killing every cell in his body. He tells Rose he can save himself, but it'll mean he'll change and won't see again as he is; making a final farewell to Rose, he tells her that he considers her and himself to be 'absolutely fantastic'. With a wide grin on his face, the Doctor's head and arms are thrust apart as he explodes in a flurry of bright gold energy; in the flow, his features transform and he regenerates into a completely different person. Rose looks on in equal astonishment and horror as the Doctor examines his new body and remembers talking about a trip to Barcelona, grinning childishly... Cast * Doctor Who - Christopher Eccleston * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Captain Jack - John Barrowman * Male Programmer - Jo Stone-Fewings * Lynda - Jo Joyner * Rodrick - Paterson Joseph * Female Programmer - Nisha Nayar * Mickey - Noel Clarke * Jackie - Camille Coduri * Voice of Anne Droid - Anne Robinson * Dalek Voice - Nicholas Briggs * Dalek Operators - Barnaby Edwards, Nicholas Pegg, David Hankinson * Android - Alan Ruscoe and introducing David Tennant as Doctor Who Crew ''To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''The Parting of the Ways'' page on '''Doctor Who Website